


Satisfaction

by obnoxiouslychaotic



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiouslychaotic/pseuds/obnoxiouslychaotic
Summary: Pleasure is a rarity in Oz.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Joey D'Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short one-shots surrounding sex and masturbation in Oz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime before Season One.

Sometimes, Joey D’Angelo was convinced he was going to hell, not for all the lives he took, all the drugs he peddled, all the pain he’s caused, but because he wants to fuck his boss’ son. Nino would kill him if he knew, and Joey wouldn’t blame him. But no matter how wrong he knew his feelings were, he couldn’t stop thinking about Peter. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. How hard he tried to please Nino, and how Nino treated him like shit in return. 

Most nights, Joey sticks his hand in his pants when he thinks about Peter. Imagines what it would be like to kiss him, how soft his lips would be, the way Peter would moan into his mouth as Joey ran his fingers through his hair, the sensation of their tongues sliding together. Imagines sucking on Peter’s neck, kissing his way down his torso, taking him into his mouth and bringing him pleasure. Imagines slowly opening him up with his fingers, burying his head into Peter’s neck as he thrusts into him, the noises Peter would make as he got closer and closer and—

Joey bit into his arm to stop from making noise as he came. He always felt ashamed after he finished, but he always found himself doing it again. 


	2. Tobias Beecher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season Three, when Andrew is going through withdrawal.

The thing is, it would be so easy to take advantage of Andrew. The kid’s practically begging for it, being so vulnerable in front of Toby. Andrew craved affection, and with the right motivation, Toby was sure that he could coax Andrew into blowing him, maybe even into letting Toby fuck him. 

With a sick feeling in his stomach, Toby realizes that he’s half hard. He comforts Andrew, and nothing else. 


	3. James Robson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season 5, after Peter Schibetta's gang rape but before Robson is exiled from the brotherhood. Warning: Contains Rape.

Schibetta was the best fuck James had experienced in a long damn time. Just the memory of Schibetta splayed out on the pool table, helpless and terrified, was enough to make him hard as a rock. 

Winthrop’s choking on his dick, and it’s good, but Schibetta was so, so much fucking better. James would give anything to be able to fuck that impossibly tight ass of his again. 

That wasn’t an option anymore, not with Schibetta back in the glorified loony bin. But he would get out eventually—James hoped it wouldn’t take four fucking years this time—and when he did… 

He’d find a way to get Schibetta alone. He’d put up a fight, and James’ dick would swell as he beat Schibetta into submission. He’d pin him to the nearest surface, and Schibetta would beg him to stop, his voice high and frantic. James would enter him in one harsh thrust, and Schibetta’s pained cries would be music to his ears. 

With a final thrust, James came Winthrop’s throat, satisfied yet wanting more.


	4. Alonzo Torquemada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the season finale, when Miguel gives in to Alonzo Torquemada. Warning: Contains Drug Use and EXTREMELY Dubious consent.

As Alonzo slipped a D-Tab into Miguel’s mouth and stroked his chest, he couldn’t help but smile. Miguel was right where Alonzo wanted him: broken, vulnerable, and just begging to be remade in his image.

He’d been lying when he told Miguel he didn’t want to fuck him, but he knew better than to try tonight. Miguel wasn’t ready yet, probably wouldn’t be for a while. But Alonzo could wait, as long as he got what he wanted in the end. 

For now, Alonzo just enjoyed the way Miguel’s muscles felt underneath his hands, the sight and sound of him as he brought himself to climax. 


	5. Vernon Schillinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during season three, after Andrew's death. Warning: Contains Implied Drug Use, Implied Character Death, and Implied Threats of Rape.

Vern couldn’t get Beecher’s taunts out of his head. Sending Andy the heroin was the hardest thing he’s ever done, but it was for the kid’s own good. Better for him to be dead than a prag.


	6. Timothy Kirk

In Oz, it’s easy to get what you want, as long as you have the right currency. For some, that currency is cigarettes or tits, for others, it’s actual currency, and for Timmy Kirk, it’s blowjobs. After all, who doesn’t want a blowjob? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have written for now, but I may post more chapters in the future if inspiration hits.


End file.
